Entre deux mers
by WishieS
Summary: Bienvenue sur le continent de Fiore! La princesse Heartfillia s'est enfuie de chez elle et décide de rejoindre les pirates de Fairy Tail pour aller sur l'île d'Edolas. Mais ils pratiquent aussi la magie qui a été interdite il y a plus de 100 ans! Elle se retrouve alors coincée entre la promesse d'un premier amour inoubliable, et le feu brûlent d'un amour naissant.
1. Prologue

**Alors voila le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic. Ceci n'est qu'un prologue, mais c'est ce qui donnera son sens à toute l'histoire alors soyez attentifs =) **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Sur la plage, deux jeunes adolescents couraient en se tenants la main. Un aux cheveux courts, l'autre mi-longs. Ils rigolaient. Ils finirent pas tomber et rouler au sol. Enfin arrêtés, ils se regardèrent en souriants. Puis, leurs rires redoublèrent._

_Celui au cheveux courts se releva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et se tourna vers son amie:_

_-Alors, ça va mieux?_

_-Oui_

_Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Elle se trouvait avec la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Celle qui l'avait sauvé du désespoir il y avait sept ans de cela. Celle qui lui avait offert son amitié. Celle qui l'avait accepté sans se soucier de ses origines Celle qui s'était frayer un chemin vers son coeur. Celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Et celle à qui elle n'osera jamais l'avouer._

_Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant._

_-Et merci, tout ça c'est grâce à toi_

_-A quoi servent les amis sinon?_

_-T'as raison. Mais c'est toi qui me sauve à chaque fois._

_-On n'y peux rien, tu est est petit oiseau perdu._

_-Ton petit oiseau._

_Elle rougit et détourna le regard. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris!?_

_Un silence inconfortable s'installa._

_-Désolé, oublis ça._

_-Regarde moi._

_Elle était super gênée. C'était comme si elle lui avait déclarer ses sentiments, qu'est ce qui pourrait empirer?_

_Elle se tourna lentement vers sa direction. Pour être accueillit par une paire de lèvres. Elle mit sa surprise de côté et s'abandonna avec passion au baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et aperçut un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Une main affectueuse se posa sur sa joue._

_-Si tu est mon petit oiseau, alors que suis-je pour toi?_

_-Je pensais le savoir, mais..._

_-Mais?_

_-Mais je n'en suis plus trop sûre... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as..._

_-Pourquoi je t'ai embrassée?_

_Elle hocha timidement la tête._

_-Parce que je t'aime. Et parce que je ne savait pas comment te le dire, je pense._

_-C'est vrai?_

_On pouvait voir l'espoir briller dans ses yeux. Sa question fut accueillit par un nouveau baiser, plus court cette fois._

_-Oui, et toi?_

_Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres à son tour._

_"Moi aussi je t'aime"_

* * *

**Et voila, finit! Même si l'identité des personnages restent caché, ce sont bien ceux de Fairy Tail. On découvrira leurs noms au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, alors patience ;) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et si vous pouviez me laisser un ch'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. Un départ précipité

**Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos commentaires ^^ ça m'as fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, je pense qu'elle serait plutôt longue (10 chapitres environ) et je ferais de mon mieux pour publier au moins une fois par mois.**

**Dans ce chapitre , vous aller connaitre l'identité d'un des ados, mais le deuxième restera encore dans l'ombre ;) et oui vous allerz devoir attendre un petit moment avant de savoir qui c'est.**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre 1 et bonne lecture:**

* * *

La jeune fille courait pieds nus à en perdre haleine. Elle avait depuis longtemps jeté ses chaussures sur le sentier de cailloux. Quand réussira-t'elle à atteindre le bout de ce maudit jardin? Enfin c'était comme cela que son père le définissait. Elle l'aurait plutôt comparé à une immense plaine. Mais c'était bien un jardin, le jardin du manoir des Heartfillia. Il était immense et parcourus d'un unique large sentier de cailloux blancs, toujours parfaitement entretenu. Mais ça elle s'en fichait, ce qui l'intéressait c'est ce qu'il y avait au bout: un portail. Le seul portail pour sortir de cet enfer. Quand elle l'aperçu enfin, elle s'emmêla les pieds dans sa longue robe à volants et tomba par terre. Elle commença à pester:

-Fichu robe, fichu volants, fichu père, fichu mariage!

Elle en avait assez de cette vie. Elle était peut-être riche, mais comme disait ça mère, on achète pas le bonheur. Plusieurs fois, elle avait essayer de partir, mais les remords l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas abandonner son père. Elle le savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il avait été touchée autant qu'elle par la mort de sa mère. Mai la c'était trop! Il lui annonçait comme si de rien n'était qu'elle allait être marié à un total inconnu dans les prochains mois. Il s'avait très bien ce qu'elle en pensait, il le savait! Il l'avait déjà brisée une fois, il ne la briserait pas une deuxième! Elle se releva, ignorant la douleur que lui infligeaient ses genoux écorchés, pour ce retrouver à nouveaux par terre.

-Et merde!

Elle se pencha vers sa cheville gauche; elle était rouge et gonflée. Une foulure, c'était vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin! Elle se releva, en s'appuyant le plus possible sur sa jambe droite. Plus que quelques mètres avant le portail, elle n'abandonnera pas maintenant. Arrivée au pied de la gigantesque grille en métal, elle pesta encore. Fermé à clé évidemment. Ce vielle homme ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faciliter un peu la tache? Elle avait beau être déterminée, elle savait que tenter de grimper à la grille avec sa cheville foulée était inutile. Elle tomberai tout au plus, et devrait non seulement se marier, mais en plus avec un bras dans le plâtre. Elle aperçu une silhouette arriver en curant depuis le manoir.

-Merde, merde merde! Je suis vraiment foutu!

-Mademoiselle, mademoiselle!

Elle souffla de soulagement, ce n'était que sa gouvernante. Pas un garde chien-chien de son père.

-Ha bonjour Supetto! Que ce passe-t'il?

-Ce serait plutot à moi de vous poser la question.

-Moi? Rien rien, je me promenait...

La jeune fille se mis à prier intérieurement.

_S'il te plait, s'il te plait crois-moi..._

-Vraiment? Vous vous promener devant un portail maintenant?

_Zut!_

- Heuuu...Oui?

-Vous ne pensiez pas plutôt vous enfuir à cause de ce mariage arrangé?

-...

-Je m'en doutait.

-Supetto, je t'en prie! Je ne te demande pas de m'aider, juste de me laisser partir. Mère aurait été d'accord avec moi, et tu le sais.

Supetto soupira. Elle savait que viendrait ce jour ou sa petite protégée volerait de ses propres ailes. Elle était,en ce point très semblable à sa mère, comme son physique d'ailleurs. Dès qu'elle regardait ces grands yeux noisettes et ces beaux cheveux blonds, elle se revoyait des années en arrière, parlant avec Layla, une petite fille courant entre leurs jambes. Mais maintenant, cette petite fille venait d'avoir 18 ans, et elle se tenait devant elle en lui demandant de la laisser partir.

-Je n'est jamais dit que j'allait te retenir.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Je suis juste venu te donner ceci.

La jeune blonde regarda avec surprise sa gouvernante sortir de sa poche un écrin en velours. Elle prit la petite boite carrée et l'ouvrit timidement. Elle la lâcha sous le coup de la surprise. La boite aurait finit par terre sans les bons réflexes de Supetto.

-C'est...

-La bague de fiançailles de ta mère.

-Mais comment? Père disait qu'on l'avait enterré avec. Pourquoi m'a-t'il mentit?

-Tous simplement parce qu'il ne le sait pas. Avant de mourir, ta mère m'as demander de la garder secrètement et de te l'a donner le moment venu.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant?

-Ecoute moi, jeune fille. Je sais que tu déteste ton nom. Mais souviens toi que c'est un héritage de ta mère, même s'il pèse lourd sur tes épaules. Si je te donne cette bague maintenant, c'est pour que tu n'oublis pas d'ou tu viens, pour que tu sache que, ou que tu aille, ta mère t'aime et veille sur toi.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Ses yeux se mouillait et des larmes se formaient au coins de ses yeux. En voyant cela, Supetto sourit tendrement. Elle restera à jamais sa petite protégée. Elle s'avança vers la serrure de la grille et y introduit une grande clé. Quelque secondes plus tard, le portail était ouvert. Elle se retourna et lui déposa un sac sur l'épaule.

-Prends ca aussi, je sais que tu en auras besoin, et sèche moi ces larmes veux-tu? Il fait encore beau et tu t'apprête à prendre un nouveau départ!

-Supetto, je...

-Ho non! Ne me fait pas un de ces départs dramatique et larmoyant, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça!

La jeune blonde sourit timidement, les yeux encore mouillés. Supetto avait raison, elle allait pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro, le moins qu'elle puisse faire était de s'en réjouir. Elle enlaça brièvement sa gouvernante adorée.

-Merci. Pourras-tu dire au revoir de ma part au autres servantes? Je suis sûre qu'elles comprendrons.

Puis, elle se tourna vers la grille ouverte. Après une longue inspiration, elle avança et se retrouva dehors. Elle jeta un dernier regard devant elle et glissa la bague de sa mère sur une chaîne autour de son cou. Elle regarda le contenu du sac en glissant l'écrin dedans: quelques vêtements, une petite trousse de secours, des allumettes et deux trois trucs indispensables pour son voyage. Résolue, elle déchira le bas de sa longue robe et enleva le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux en un chignon trop stricte à son gout. Elle repensa à sa mère et attacha ses cheveux en une couette sur le côté, comme elle avait l'habitude de lui faire. Elle n'oubliera pas.

Elle pensa à ce qu'elle voulait faire maintenant libre. Quitter la capital de Crocus était sa priorité, mais et après? Elle décida de se rendre à Hargeon. De là, elle trouverai sans doutes un bateau pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'île d'Edolas. Le voyage jusqu'au port lui prendrai sans doutes au moins 2 jours à pieds. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle y arriverait quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait tellement envie revoir son sourire, envie de lui dire combien elle s'était sentie seule ces 3 années, envie de se lover dans ses bras, et d'y rester pour toujours cette fois.

Supetto la regarda s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière, tenant fermement le sac sur son épaule. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle boitait à cause de sa cheville enflée. Comme ça mère, Lucinda Heartfillia était toujours trop pressée. Elle eu un petit sourire triste. La princesse de Fiore les avaient quittés.

-Ils comprendrons.

**XxxxxX**

Le bateau avait été amarré plus loin sur la côte. Arriver directement au port et y jeter l'ancre aurait été du suicide. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour reconnaître un bateau pirate. Surtout celui-ci. Personne ne manquerait le drapeau avec le symbole de Fairy Tail.

Le capitaine soupira en repensant aux temps ou Fairy Tail n'était pas un équipage de pirates, mais une guilde célèbre en laquelle des milliers de personnes mettaient leur confiance. Les gens venaient des quatre coins du monde pour leur demander leur aide. Mais ça c'était il y a cent ans. Il était encore une jeune recrue qui rêvait d'aventure.

Mais les temps avaient changés. Une guerre entre magie pure et magie noire, une époque qui avait plongé le monde dans le chaos. Toutes les guildes officielles y avaient participé, et il avait vu plusieurs de ses camarades y perdre la vie. La victoire ne leur avait laisser qu'un gout amer. Il y avait eu trop de mort, et les conséquences était trop lourdes. Le roi décida de bannir la magie. Les magiciens furent chassés et tués, même les guildes qui avaient soutenu le gouvernement furent prisent comme cible. Certains décidèrent de ne plus pratiquer la magie et de disparaître dans l'ombre. D'autres de rejoindre des lieux plus sûr, la mer et les océans. Ceux là devenaient des pirates. Fairy Tail en faisait parti.

Makarov soupira encore. Il était l'une des rares personnes qui avaient vécu la guerre, et le dernier de cette époque à Fairy Tail. D'un regard affectueux, il regarda son équipage. Ses enfants, comme il disait. Il les observa préparer les barques pour descendre au port et y acheter de la nourriture. Au moins assez pour tenir jusqu'à Magnolia.

-He papy c'est prêt on peut y aller!

Makarov sourit et se releva rapidement. Un jour la magie pourra de nouveau être pratiquée sans craintes.

-Calmez vous bande d'insolents!

* * *

**Et voila! Je suis plutôt contente du résultat et j'espère que vous avez aimé! Encore toutes mes excuses pour ma lamentable conjugaison =) N'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en penser.**


End file.
